1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to reproducing three-dimensional (3D) sound, and more particularly, to localizing a virtual sound source to a predetermined elevation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in video and sound processing technologies, contents having high image and sound quality are being provided. Users demanding contents having high image and sound quality now require realistic images and sound, and accordingly, research into 3D image and sound is being actively conducted.
3D sound is generated by providing a plurality of speakers at different positions on a level surface and outputting sound signals that are equal to or different from each other according to the speakers so that a user may experience a spatial effect. However, sound may actually be generated from various elevations, as well as various points on the level surface. Therefore, a technology for effectively reproducing sound signals that are generated at different levels from each other is necessary.